


Exception

by duaa



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Emotions, Fluff, Gen, Kinda, Popcorn, Sympathetic Sides (Sanders Sides), They're all friends yall, finding nemo - Freeform, sleeping, theres nothing to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duaa/pseuds/duaa
Summary: Logan wasn't exactly a touchy-feely person. Well, side.But he would make an exception this time.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Deceit | Janus & Logic | Logan (Sanders Sides), Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Exception

Logan jostles, drawn back to reality. How engrossed had he been? He looks at the dark mop of hair on his shoulder, strands of hair brushing against his neck. Logan pulls the empty bowl of popcorn from between them, setting it on the coffee table. Roman idly waved his hand, eyes fixated on the screen in front of them, and the bowl fills up with warm, buttery popcorn. Logan's eyes flicker to the TV, drawn by the blue washing over the room. Sure, 'Finding Nemo' wasn't something that interested him, but the artwork and animation was commendable. Especially for a movie made in 2003. Something drops in his lap and Logan tries his best to not move too much. Virgils arm is strewn around him, fingers weakly grasping at Logans hip. Logan shifts slightly, trying to take a better look at Virgil. The anxious side had previously claimed the other end of the couch, sprawled across the seat. Roman had chosen to sit in front of him and his wild and excited flailing had drive Virgil closer to Logan. He must've fallen asleep sometime after that, leaning on Logan. 

Virgil wasn't one for... sleeping in the presence of others. He refused to join in sleepovers, leaving right after the movies ended. He refused to brainstorm with Roman (and occasionally Logan), leaving when he started yawning. He refused to join them all for breakfast, claiming that he would be extremely sleepy then. Today wasn't a sleepover, Patton and Remus had been watching 'Finding Nemo' and they all had joined in gradually. Virgil had joined in because 'Nemo's a clownfish and so am I'. Janus had given him his elaborate approval, clapping and nodding in a way that was inherently _Janus_. Virgil always left when he felt even slightly drowsy, so seeing him like this was concerning. He must've been extremely tired to let his guard down. 

Logan should check up on him more often, maybe remind him to take breaks. 

"Hrrnng, give it..." Logan glanced at Virgil, who was currently mumbling something into his shoulder. This couldn't be comfortable. Logan shifted, slightly uncomfortable. What should he do? His eyes wandered to Patton - Patton would definitely know what to do. 

"Patton!" He hissed, voice just a smidge above whispering. "Patton!"

The side in question looked over, smiling at the sight of Virgil deep in sleep. He raised his eyebrows, and Logan gestured him over. "What should I do?" Patton got up, and any other time, Logan would've recognised that smile. That shit-eating grin. The pregnant pause when that smile came to life, just before Patton delivered a devastating pun, just before Patton snagged someone's pizza, just before Patton tricked Thomas into doing something he was avoiding. 

Patton pushed Logan back, making him lie on the couch with Virgil on top of - oh. Oh. He was now trapped here. 

"Why?" 

"I knew you were going to go do some... important work after this movie ended. But it's time to sleep." Patton seemed far too cheeky for his own good. Logan didn't like that. He did not like this situation one bit. But he was helpless. Virgil's arms encircled his waist and Logan knew that he would rather die than wake Virgil up. Patton slinked back to his seat, earning a high-five from Janus. Logan diverted his attention to the movie, gingerly resting his hand on Virgil's back, praying that he wouldn't wake up. 

"Hey, isn't physical contact good for sleeping?" Roman whispered to him as everyone started dispersing back to their rooms. 

"It is."

"Well then, good for you and Virgil." Roman plucked his glasses off of his face before snapping his finger. "Aw, the shirt I gave you!" Logan glanced at himself, to see that Roman had changed him into his sleep clothes. Roman had given him a shirt years ago, as a gift. It read 'I'm out of this world'. 

"Goodnight, Roman." 

Roman sunk out, and the lights turned off. Logan sighed, brushing Virgil's hair back. The other side mumbled something again and Logan's lips quirked up. He didn't _actually_ mind this. Despite his previous grievances about how he was emotionless and loathed human interactions, he was willing to make an exception. 

Just for his friend.

**Author's Note:**

> lmk if you see a typo  
> i hope you liked it ❤️💕


End file.
